


Just a Sprig

by Liondragon (Sameshima_Shuzumi)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Botany, Christmas Fluff, Collection: Fandom Stocking 2014, Comment Fic, Wordcount: 0-100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sameshima_Shuzumi/pseuds/Liondragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An offworld analogue. <em>A fandom_stocking stuffer.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Sprig

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 1 January 2015 for lilyleia78.

"Lorne!" Parrish remembered to use his surname when raising his voice. This did not happen often, but this was his area of specialty.

"Just stand there," Lorne insisted.

"It's an aggressively parasitic, poisonous, spreading infestation! Its seeds stick to everything and it sucks the nutrients out of its host till it's dead!"

Lorne smiled just a little. Enough to dimple his cheek. 

"So you're saying it's mistletoe?"  
   
   
 


End file.
